In recent years, there have been detection apparatuses capable of detecting a plurality of operation bodies. For example, if using such a detection apparatus, it is possible to intuitively perform various operations, such as an operation which enlarges a display image or an operation which reduces a display image. As an example of such a detection apparatus, a multi-touch panel or the like can be used capable of detecting each of a plurality of operation bodies which have been simultaneously touched on a touch panel, and performing operations based on this detection result (refer to PTL 1).
Further, there have also been information processing systems, in which there is a plurality of detection apparatuses capable of detecting a plurality of operation bodies, which control operations in a same information processing apparatus in accordance with a detection result by each of the plurality of detection apparatuses.